You're not alone
by Kai-Zombie
Summary: set in Jak II Jak breaks out of prison and meets torn who gives him a partner, will they get along or will it end in a huge fight?
1. The big city

Hope from nowhere

Hi there this is darkjak98 from his comfortable spot in front of his pc

Please note that this is my first EVER fanfic story so bear with me please

I do not own Jak and Daxter, they are owned by Naughty Dog

Ok here we go! (badabum tshhh!) (applause)

The Big City

Jak's POV

I stared around myself in wonder, it was the first time I had been out of that freaking hell in two years, now that I was out I didn't know where to go or what to do, in the corner of my eye I saw an old man wearing strange robes trying to get my attention, I scowled and walked over to him, I grabbed the collar of his robe and growled "you look like a reasonably smart man, I want information where the hell am I!" The man had a small little boy next to him that looked up at me strangely. The old man responded by saying "you are a guest of his royal highness Baron praxis" "oh so I was just a guest in the good Barons prison huh?" The old man looked at me and said "In or out the prison walls surround us both, we are all his prisoners." The little kid started to tug at his robes, he looked around and saw a squad of soldiers walking towards them. The old man quickly said "oh no the Krimson Guard, we have to protect the boy, please if you protect us I will take you to someone who can help you" I turned to face the guards and narrowed my eyes and cracked my knuckles.

I rushed forward and got one of them off guard and slammed my fist in to the side of his face, he went down like a sack of rocks, a bullet shot past my ear I spun to face the other guard while flicking the fallen soldiers gun up with my foot, and started shooting, soon all the guards were down. I walked back to the man with the boy who were hiding behind a broken side of a building. "oh thank you" he said "now my name is Kor, and now I can tell you where you can go to meet the person I told you about, he is the leader of the underground, freedom fighters who go against Praxis, his name is Torn he may be able to help you" I grunted " huh so where can I find him?" Kor said "he is on the southeast side of the slums." I looked at the passing zoomers before looking quickly back to say thank's but they were gone. I jumped and grabbed a passing bike and easily chucked the helpless rider off, and sped off to find Torn.

-ok that's the first chapter up, I have lots of time so I might have the second one up later today

Please tell me what you think


	2. Friend or Foe

Hi every one here is the second chapter!

2 Friend or Foe?

Jak slowed down and hopped off the bike, he was at the location he needed to be, there was a blonde girl there who glared at us, "uh hi were looking for a guy named Torn, kor sent us" just then a grumpy looking guy with KG (Krimson Guard) tattoos all over his face walked up to us "um are you Torn?" I asked.

He just glared at me, Daxter took this opportunity to speak, "hey maybe he's a mute, like you used to be…" Torn glared at both of us and spoke in a gravelly tone of voice "new faces make me nervous, word is you're out to join the fight for the city, and you know picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy. I narrowed my eyes at him, we want to see the Shadow. Torn just laughed "huh not likely, if you want to join something why don't you and your 'pet go join the circus?" Daxter looked angry but said nothing. "unless" continued torn "you got the fur for a really tough task? Steal the Barons banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me, then maybe we'll talk." He winked at me and flipped a blade he had in his pouch.

So I once again hijacked a bike and looked for the entrance to dead town, I found the gate that led to it, I opened the door and went through, it was pretty dark out there and I walked along and jumped over a pool of gross looking water then a metal head baby tried to attack us, daxter screamed I just kicked the tiny thing back into the water and started climbing the tower, I eventually got to the top and there was the flag I went up to it and grabbed it, "heh heh that was too easy" I spoke too soon the ground started to crumble I jumped as it fell I landed on a stretched piece of fabric ond flipped over on to a strong wire and slid all the way before jumping and landing about 3 metres away from torn, and then *thump* Dax landed next to me. Torn looked like he was gonna fall over as he looked at the tower falling apart, "uh yeah, I guess you guys are in"

"I got someone I want you to meet" he said as we made our way back to the bunker, he had made a call but I didn't really pay attention to what he said, I was just looking around me at the city, and then I saw one of those damn annoying recordings of the Baron telling the people what to do, I raised my fist and was about to rip that thing to shreds when torn grabbed my arm and growled "what the hell do you think your doing?" I growled back "his voice is really pissing me off!" Torn glared at me and he said "if you break that machine the Kg will be alerted and then you're toast!" I grumbled and left the machine, soon we were at the bunker we went down and there was someone there a girl, "Hi" she turned to Torn "is this him?" "yeah I think you will be pleased with him, you should see the tower, he tore that thing to the ground" she glanced at me then back at Torn "oh really? And how is he at fighting can he take care of himself?" torn said " well I have got a mission assigned for him tomorrow then we'll see. For now I want you to take him to your place to stay for a while, he needs a place to clean up, eat and sleep. She looked at Torn and rolled her eyes "fine come on" we left she had a two seater zoomer outside, she then told me to jump in then we went off to her place.

Sorry they are still so short but I'm working on that, please review!


	3. A place to stay

Ah here we go everyone chapter 3!

Here we go!

We arrived at her house, it had (like Torn's) a door which led underground, after seeing this I thought it would look exactly the same as Torn's place, but when we went in I was surprised to see that it was way way different.

"woah" was all I said, she looked at me.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Janet, make yourself at home"

"Oh yeah thanks, I'm Jak" I said still looking around. "nice place you got here"

"thanks, it used to look like the underground hq like Torn's place but after a few weeks I livened the place up a little, now you probably want to take a shower, Torn said you were in the Barons prison for two years you must be filthy!"

I almost growled at the sound of the Barons name, "yeah that would be great, I'll go do that now"

"I will have something for you to eat afterwards you will be hungry I presume"

I thanked her as she threw me a towel, and then made my way upstairs. After the refreshing shower I came downstairs clean for the first time in… ages. A amazing smell alerted my senses, I followed the smell until I came to the kitchen where Janet was chatting to Dax.

"what is that?" I asked still sniffing. "hahaha it's just something I whipped up I'm sure you're very hungry, why don't you go sit down for now while we bring the food.

I sat down in the dining room while I waited, soon the food came through, Dax had to stand on his chair to be able to see his food.

"ok dig in" said Janet. She didn't need to tell me twice I immediately dug into my food, I tried not to look too disgusting but I was sooo hungry and the food was sooo good. After we finished I relaxed a little. "Janet, I just want to say thanks, that was great. I yawned. "well you had better get into bed. You got a big day tomorrow torn has another test for you, and knowing him it wont be as easy as the tower.

I nodded and she took me upstairs to where I would be sleeping, the room wasn't much it was just a bed and a mat on the floor.

"well, goodnight then Janet I'll see you in the morning." Dax yawned on my shoulder. "come on Dax." There were two pillows,I put one at the foot of the bed and Daxter jumped on to it and I followed suit, we were both asleep almost right away.

Well what do you think? Please review on what I should change or improve!


End file.
